Bob Ross
Bob Ross was formerly a Democrat from Indiana. He is also a member of the Progressive Caucus, the Blue Dog Caucus, and the Anti-Weeb Caucus. Bob also served briefly as the accidental chairman of La Republique En Marche!, and was one of the most influential politicians in France. POWER II Bob first joined POWER late in POWER II as a Democrat named David Chang, in Oregon. He never won an election. POWER III: Early struggles Bob joined fairly early on in POWER III as a Democrat in Oregon. He entered the Senate 1 race, though he was quickly primaried by Jack Reed. Following instruction from Jeff Rollande, he moved to Arizona. He challenged the incumbent senator, Baapman, several times, but never succeeded. He was deleted for alting in late July. Following this, he returned to Arizona. However, his state influence was decimated and due to this he couldn't even win against the depleted GOP competition. POWER III: Moves to Pennsylvania and Arkansas Following instruction from the Democratic Party, Bob moved to Pennsylvania. He challenged incumbent Senator Kurt Sauer, and came close to winning, but the GOP sent in attack ads, so he was heavily defeated. This pattern continued over the next month or so, Bob attempting to win but failing. After one particularly brutal election that he lost to Rumcode, he rage-moved to Arkansas. After one failed attempt at defeating Freedom Caucus member Senator Bill Clinton, and two ill-fated attempts to win the governor's seat from Republican Jon Huntsman, handily defeated the Republican Kiibo to win a Senate seat in Arkansas. POWER III: Party-building in Arkansas Following his election to the Senate, Bob began to build Democratic Party structure in his home state. Currently, the Democrats have a 12-PSO advantage in Arkansas. POWER III: Defeat, Retirement and Fourth Move In a closely contested (and arguably rumcoded) election, Bob lost his Senate seat to Jon Huntsman. Shortly after, he decided to retire to his country estate in Pine Bluff. After discovering a particularly nasty colony of feral rats, he decided to rejoin politics. Tiring of the terrible weather in Arkansas, he decided to move to Indiana in search of better fortunes. POWER III: Return to the Senate After losing to Dan Robbins and Justinian I multiple times, Bob finally won a senate seat from Justinian I. He still holds his position as the White House Painter. POWER IV: Representing Oregon In POWER IV, Bob quickly moved to his home state of Oregon, and acquired the governorship. Soon after, he went inactive, yet managed to hold down the governorship for several terms. After about 2 months, he quit the game for a long period of time. He returned in between POWERs IV and X intermittently, winning an Oregon senate seat in the interim, but was never consistently active during said periods. Political Positions Though this has changed recently, for most of his career Bob was a liberal-leaning centrist, or a self-styled 'New Dog Democrat'. In POWER II, his social positions were Left Wing, and his economic positions were centrist. His social positions shifted slightly rightward to start POWER III. Following his move to Pennsylvania, Bob shifted his social position to Centrist and moved his economic position leftward. Following his move to Arkansas (and subsequently Indiana), Bob shifted dramatically right to suit his new home states. After returning to Oregon, Bob reverted to left-leaning centrism. In POWER X, Mike Beebe was initially a conservative Democrat, but moved left after election to the Senate. His attempts to move right to secure re-election were unsuccessful, and he eventually shifted back left after winning the New Mexico election. Senate Voting Record During his tenure in the Senate, Bob has supported increased voting rights, as well as better healthcare. POWER X In POWER X, Bob returned to POWER as Arkansas politician Mike Beebe. A conservative Democrat, Beebe was elected as Arkansas's 2nd senator, and served multiple terms before being unseated by Federalist Felix Quintos. Beebe then moved to New Mexico, and regained a Senate seat the next cycle. Beebe has been a loyal Democratic senator, participating in limited PSO building and AA efforts (due to not being on the Discord). He is also active in Realpolitik as Bob Ross, and is based out of Poland. Category:Democratic Party politicians